Hackistan Music Charts
Die HACKISTANISCHEN MUSIKCHARTS oder auch HMC werden regelmäßig aktualisiert und fassen die meistverkauften Singles und Alben der jeweiligen Woche zusammen. Es werden auch die RemixCharts angegeben. Die Aktualisierung erfolgt wöchentlich jeden Montag. Es gibt auch unregelmäßig aktualisierte Brand New Charts. Auch die aktuellen DJ-und Interpretencharts werden hier veröffentlicht. Außerdem gibt es nur hier die aktuellen Hackistan Games Charts. Alle bisherigen Nummer 1- Hits der HMC sind hier zu sehen. HMC STAND: 25.6.2012 NÄCHSTE AKTUALISIERUNG: 2.7.2012 SINGLES ALBEN RemixCharts Stand: 25.6.2012 SINGLES ALBEN Top 10 Interpreten Stand: 25.6.2012 Hackistan DJ Charts Stand: 25.6.2012 Rekorde in den HMC (Singles-Charts) Meiste Wochen auf Platz 1: Arnold Tot feat. Junior - Guten Abend, Fräulein (7) Meiste Wochen in den HMC hintereinander: Arnold Tot ft. Junior: Guten Abend, Fräulein (57) Meiste Songs gleichzeitig in den HMC: DJ Whoopy Songs am 6.6. 2011 und Arnold Tot Songs am 22.8.2011 Meiste Nr.1 - Platzierungen: DJ Whoopy (8) Gleichzeitig auf Platz 1 und 2: ARNOLD TOT Abend, Fräulein (feat. Junior) auf 1 und AAAAAAAH!!! auf 2 (am 23.5. 2011); Triumphator auf 1 und Unicorn auf 2 (am 27.2.2012) Die vollständige Top 3 besetzt: DJ Whoopy am 28.11.2011 und am 11.6.2012 Höchster Neueinstieg: RANG 1 Whoopy - Why? (ft. Arnold Tot, Junior, Wéle, We Are Dead & Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens feat. Otto Waalkes) am 13.6. 2011, Anton - Definitiv gegen Fußball (ft. Fritzef, Horst & Klausowitsch) am 20.6. 2011, DJ Whoopy - Infiity am 17.10.2011, Ur - Underworld (ft. Triumphator) am 24.10.2011, Fritzef, Horst & Klausowitsch - 1 Jahr Hacke-Wiki (ft. FerXus, Hackehorst, Hackewilli, Povatschkopf, Nutte 22 & de.hacke.wikia.com) und We Are Dead - Different to Me (ft. GangstaCopz) am 21.5.2012 Höchster Anstieg: 10 PLÄTZE Whoopy - Whoopy Holiday 2011 (feat. HAV & We Are Dead) (von 13 auf 3 am 21.11.2011) Tiefster Fall: 18 PLÄTZE - Ficken (von 1 auf 19 am 20.6.2011) Brand New HMC Stand: 18.6.2012 Hackistan Games Charts Stand: 25.6.2012 Music News Stand: 21.6.2012 Die HAV veröffentlichen am 1.7.2012 ihr neues Album "Doppelterror". Mit diesem wollen sie den ersten Platz der HMC erreichen, was ihnen aber wahrscheinlich von Triumphators Fear und von Schädeltrauma verwehrt bleibt. Weitere Neuveröffentlichungen kommen aus dem Deutschen Reich, welches die Alben manipulierte, sodass nun Matsch, Linking Shark, Arne Tod und Nykko in den Brand New HMC stehen. Auch Triumphator, HAV, DJ Whoopy, Fritzef, B und Emergency lassen noch von sich hören, so auch Ne Sau. Außerdem plant DJ Hormonüberschuss nun ein neues Album. Hall of Fame Ne Sau: SCHEISSMUSIK DJ Whoopy: RE-MEMBER / TARTARUS / TOP OF THE WORLD DIE Interpreten: BIMS / TUTTKO / SCHÄDELTRAUMA Fritzef: HA! Triumphator: DARK Arnold Tot: GUTEN ABEND, FRÄULEIN / GUTENABENDHURE HMC Jahrescharts 2011 (Die Top 50) Es folgt eine Liste der meistverkauften Singles des Jahres 2011 in Hackistan. Alle Songs wurden mit einem Punktesystem bewertet (#1 - 15P, #15-20 - 1P). Weitere erwähnenswerte Songs, die es nicht in die Top50 geschafft haben: 66 Dale Biderbeck - Oida Fetz! 71 DJ Whoopy feat. Various Artists - Why? 80 Fritzef feat. Various Artists - Europa sein Geist 83 HAV feat. EAV4 & KlausBrot - Nu a Biadschi? 88 Nikolauz feat. Lukas Uwe & Thompson Müller - Hackeriegel WERBESONG 90 Grell & Fikki - Running Verkehrt 96 B - Ficken 115 HAV feat. Snowfiggs - Spakko 129 Shakin Frostl - Very Brainless 2011 156 DJs United - Time 156 Arnold Tot feat. B - Guten Abend, Fräulein (Remix) 156 Snowfiggs feat. MistR Noiz, Junuzovic, DönerMopedMann, Twirq & Los Handelos - Bitchezz Brew 156 Da Zanta - Oiz voi Bluat Alben (ausgewählt von 15.000 Hackistanern) 1 Arnold Tot, HAV & Dale Biderbeck - Tuttko 2 DJ Whoopy - Re-Member 3 Arnold Tot, HAV & Dale Biderbeck - Bims 4 Ne Sau - Scheissmusik 5 Fritzef - Ha!